Fatal Attraction
by Lebreau
Summary: Seiner-y goodness written for NightxBlossom. She also gave me the title. What a nice girl. This is for a drabble challenge on dA as well. Current Seiner: Can you feel me, here with you?
1. Dreamer

**Brittany, I'll hunt you down. I CAN'T WRITE SEINER FFS. I'll screw it over :P this is for a drabble challenge on dA by darknessversuslight.  
**

**anyways, KH is not mine, etc, all that fun crap.  
**

* * *

It really was infuriating, the way Hayner looked after Struggling. Or after skating around town. Or sitting in class. It was the boy overall, really. Seifer had really screwed up this time, though. Whispering sexual innuendos to your "worst enemy" wasn't the best thing you could do, especially not when you were both hot and sweaty and... mmmm... Hayner was skating around shirtless again.

He didn't like that chickenwuss. He just liked the way his body looked in the sun, glistening lightly with a sheen of sweat, and... stop. No. Seifer Almasy did not like Blondie, not at all. Except when... _Stop thinking those thoughts, Seifer! _Those thoughts got him nowhere, nowhere at all... except... he liked where they took him... NO. He wasn't allowed to think this. Girls were hot. Hell, Olette was hot. Oh god was Hayner hot.

... He might like that chickenwuss.


	2. Game

**OHLOOKMORE. Seiner is too damn addictive... oh well. Here's some more for you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, babes.  
**

* * *

"Mmm, Seifer, you win. The match is over." Hayner groaned into the edge of Seifer's trench coat. He wasn't quite sure what the other boy was doing but oh god, did it feel good. Rolling around on the ground with another male never felt so _good. _

"It's not over til I say it is." Seifer grinned at the effect he was having. Hayner's spine arched slightly, and he could hear the boy's soft moans, barely muffled by the trench coat Hayner was biting down on. One hand snaked up to Hayner's spiky hair, pulling his lips up to Seifer's own, crushing them together. Hayner moaned again, pushing his body against Seifer's a bit harder as Seifer did things with his tongue that Hayner didn't know could even be done.

"Seifer, what are you- oooooh." Seifer's free hand had dropped his Struggle bat, and made its way to the small of Hayner's back instead. He traced light circles with his fingertips, making Hayner shudder and press closer again.

"Same place, same time tomorrow?"


	3. Falling

**I'MJUSTFULLOFUPDATESYAY. Writing this feels oh-so-dirty while babysitting...**

**Disclaimber: Nothing here is mine, babes. I only wish.  
**

* * *

"Ooooph." Hayner smacked directly into another person, books flying everywhere, while he fell to the ground.

"Chickenwuss..." Seifer hissed dangerously in his ear. Hayner had... fallen.. on top.. of.. Seifer. Oh this was bad... so bad..

"I'm sorry..." Hayner muttered, moving to get up. He soon found a slight problem with that plan though. Seifer's leg was wrapped around his back, pinning him down. What.. was going on?

"Stupid Blondie..." Seifer's almost-insult came out as more of a moan, and he was suddenly glad for his rather baggy pants. What was this?

"Seifer, let me up."  
"Mmm, noo."

Hayner jerked his body up fast, spinning around to collect his books. His heart beat fast in his chest, and he wasn't sure just why his cheeks were burning as he walked away from where Seifer lay.


	4. Introduction

**this one gave me a LOT of trouble. I kinda sat here staring it down for a while, while watching Seiner videos on youtube. Such fail . oh and... this is the drabble for the introduction prompt, but... eh. it's gonna go here, kay?  
**

**Disclaimer: nothing is mine, etc etc :P**

**

* * *

**_There wasn't a single hot guy here. _Seifer sighed, pushing through the crowd with Fuu and Rai close behind. Rai may have been one of his best friends, but that really didn't mean Seifer though he was hot. Quite honestly, he'd rather go out with Fuu if given a choice. Rai just wasn't his type, and that _stupid _habit of his would make Seifer insane.

_Hmmm, what's this?_ A head of sand-colored blonde hair, deep brown eyes, a pretty face... Who was this? Seifer stretched his neck up, trying to look over the crowd for the pretty blonde boy. Fuu looked at him, and pointed subtly at the object of his observations.

"Attraction?" She asked, the single word saying more than a long rambling sentence by another would. Fuu prefered to get to the point immediately.

"Mhm." Seifer answered without thinking, licking his lips as the boy walked away.

"Are you pointing at that Hayner boy, Fuu? He just moved here, y' know?"

_Hayner..._ Seifer savored the name in his mind. This boy was going to be fun.


	5. Obsession

**This is technically in Virtual Twilight Town, I guess, since Roxas and Dusks are here.**

**Disclaimer: still not mine *rolls eyes*  
**

* * *

_Click._ The camera flashed. Hayner eating an icecream bar with Roxas.  
_Click. Flash. _Hayner splashing Olette with water. (ohgodohgodwhatifHaynerlikedOlette?)  
_Click. Flash. _Hayner, Pence, Olette and Roxas walking into school.  
_Click. Flash. _Hayner and Roxas Struggling, with a nice view of Hayner's back.  
_Click. Flash. _Hayner coming out of the school showers, with only a towel on.

Seifer added the five most recent pictures to the small but growing collection in the box on the floor of his closet. He treasured these pictures, not having the courage to properly talk to him. Bully him, sure, but talk? No.

"Seifer! Dinnertime!" Seifer rolled his eyes. His mother had such horrible timing. He needed to reorganize the snapshots now...

"Coming Mum!"

---

Seifer rushed through dinner, anxious to look at his (sexy) pictures again. He threw the lid off of the box, and nearly fainted. All.. of... his... carefully collected.. pictures... gone. The only one that remained was the one of Hayner and Olette. Ohgodohgodohgodwasthisasign?

Hmm... There was one more, with Hayner and Rai Struggling. Only ones with Roxas somewhere in them had disappeared... "That LAMER!"

He at least wanted the shower picture back...


	6. Burning

**THIS IS THE LAST ONE FOR TODAY I SWEAR. NightxBlossom made me write soft smut... I'll never forgive her. I'm not a smut writer, damnit!**

**Disclaimer: *shiver* not mine.  
**

* * *

_I kissed a boy... and it was... Seifer..._

"Yo, chickenwuss!" Seifer came up on Hayner from behind, and put his hand on the small of Hayner's back, sending chills up his back once again. Memories he had been trying to suppress flooded back, and the feelings that went with them... oh god, the _feelings._

"..." Weren't his shivers answer enough for Seifer? He knew Hayner liked it... Last night wouldn't have happened otherwise. Hayner shivered again, thinking of what could have, probably would have, happened if Olette hadn't chosen that unforunate minute to walk in.

"Are you regretful?" Seifer whispered in his ear, hand sliding and massaging lower and lower. Hayner's body wasn't listening to him. He wasn't supposed to like Seifer, no. He was supposed to like girls, like Olette, or Fuu. Especially not Seifer. They were enemies... but his body didn't care. It reacted without his permission, telling Seifer to go on.

"Mmmmph." Hayner stiffled a moan as Seifer's free hand moved to the front, tracing butterfly-light circles on his thigh, slowly scooting farther in. Seifer's hips began moving in circles against Hayner, his own moans escaping.

"Are you?" Seifer nipped Hayner's shoulder lightly, coloring the skin a bright red, and moved along in a line, leaving small red marks behind.

"Nooo... stop that..."

"You like it, Blondie."

Seifer was right. He did like it. Hayner, and not only in body, liked being with a boy, liked the way Seifer's hands felt on him. He liked this much more than the few times he had kissed girls. Every muscle in his body was burning up, his blood was pounding through his veins, and Seifer's hand was getting far too close to Hayner's crotch.

As good as it felt, Hayner didn't want a repeat of the previous night. He reached down to grab Seifer's hand, putting it around Hayner's own neck, and leaned up to kiss Seifer again. Seifer immediately began flicking his tongue at Hayner's lips, wanting more than just an innocent kiss. Hayner complied, parting his lips slightly, and guiding Seifer over to the wall.


	7. Frost

**I was flipping through a notebook looking for my Zexion/Namine story and caught sight of the "Frost" prompt for 100 themes, and it inspired this. Well it and the song Brown Eyes by Lady Gaga. She's epic for listening to while writing, I swear.**

**I don't own the characters or anything of Kingdom Hearts...**

* * *

The first layer of frost had appeared last night. Seifer stepped off of the clearly marked, paved path onto the grass, his large boots crunching as they broke the frozen grass. One year, nearly to the day, and the frost was back. One year ago, on a foggy, icy night, Hayner had died. The tram hit him as he skateboarded home. It was only 6pm, but it was already dark enough that Hayner couldn't be seen, and Seifer had been a shell ever since. Olette was the one to tell him, to knock on his door during his lonely dinner, and inform him that his boyfriend was dead. His boyfriend, who he had just kissed hours ago. Held hours ago. Tears were streaming down Olette's face as she told him in a whisper what had happened, and Rai was there to comfort her. Pence and Olette comforted each other as well, and Kairi and Sora came to visit the two of them, even though they barely knew Hayner at all. No one was there for Seifer, not even Fuu, because he wouldn't allow it.

He was much the same now. _Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. _His boots smashed the ice on the ground, finally stopping at one granite headstone. Quiet sobs were heard as the man, still so much a boy inside, began to sob.


	8. Cold Embrace

**I've used Cold Embrace as the theme for this one because it mentions Seifer's skin being cold (he's dead -__-) and he's trying to hold Hayner. I nearly cried while writing this, would have if I hadn't been in the living room.**

**KH is not mine ;__;**

* * *

Your eyes... were the last thing I saw. Your voice... was the last thing I heard. Your mouth was the last thing I tasted, and your tears were the last thing I felt. The last words I spoke were for you, everything I wanted to say but couldn't was for you.

Now I can't do anything but silently watch you as you sit there twirling that deadly knife between your fingers, twirling it like a baton. Pictures of us sat on the table in front of you, tears fell from your eyes. I always hated seeing you cry... it made you look far too weak. You were always weak, always breakable, a little wuss, but I say that with as much love as possible.

Can you feel me, here with you? I'm right here, my arms are around you. You're warm; I can feel that you are. Do you feel my cold skin on yours? Please don't put the tip of the knife to your soft palm. I'm right here, you don't need to feel sad for me. Be happy, I still... love you. Even now, it's hard to say, after being so far away but so close for such a long time. Please don't cry, let me wipe your eyes now. You shouldn't cry, crying is sad.

Please put the knife down, Hayner, don't do this to yourself. Pick up the phone and call Olette, Olette will know how to help. Please don't do this. I don't want you with me if this is the only way. I'm perfectly content to wait until you die of natural causes. Don't end it, please...

No. It won't happen this way. Someone will show up at the door, the phone will ring, SOMETHING. You're going to remember something you have to go do, something to stop this. Don't... no. I'm here, my arms are around you, nothing will hurt you. I won't let you hurt yourself, Hayner.

Red... the blood is covering your wrists, your knife is moving up your arm. Please stop, you're going to bleed out. Stop...

----------

"Seifer...?"

You're delusional, Hayner. You can't see me. Unless.. no.

"Seifer... I thought you were... I know you're... dead."

You can't see me, you can't see me, you can't see me, you're not dying... lalalala noo. I refuse to believe it, no.

"I just want to be with you again... don't look at me like that."

I don't want you to be with me again, not if this is how it has to happen. This isn't how it's supposed to be...

"I love you Seifer."

Your eyes are closing, Hayner. Please don't...

---------

"Hayner, you're going to be okay! I'm calling the hospital now..."

No, let me fade away. I can see Seifer... I can't even feel the pain. Let me be with him.

* * *

**It's in Seifer's POV until the last two lines, okay?**


End file.
